


Mega Heat

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Blowjobs, Kisumi needs the D, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mega Heat, Poor mama needs a break, Protective Boyfriend, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Kisumi goes into a mega heat when Seijuro isn’t there. Rin, being the good friend he is offers to help but there are two alphas who aren’t so keen on this plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, nearly 2 years later I manage to finish this work, apologies for the long wait, life just kinda got busy.

"Seijuro." His name left the omega's mouth as a sharp gasp as he felt his nails scraping across his back probably leaving angry red marks in their wake. "Fuck." He then moaned, throwing his head back against the pillows.

"Shh darling, you don't want to be too loud, you might wake the twins." He hummed, hearing the omega whine as he slowed the thrusting of his hips.

It'd been three months since the twins had been born, so Kisumi insisted that their cots remained in their room so they could keep an eye on them.

"I can't help it." He whimpered, bucking his own hips back against his alpha, trying to encourage him to go faster again.

"Well we could've just let Momo and Nitori look after them while we did this." The man sighed, seeing the other pout.

"We can't just pawn them off on someone every time we want to fuck." Kisumi murmured. "Besides, what if they need me." Seijuro softened his gaze, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his omega's lips, feeling him relax at the touch, melting against the other's mouth.

"You're a good mum Kisumi." He said gently. "It doesn't mean you're not allowed a little break though, especially for the important things." The smirk on the alpha's face made him shake his head.

"Okay, okay, next time." He sighed. "But I still need you right now, even if the twins are still in here."

Seijuro chuckled, snapping his hips and hearing the omega respond nicely with a quiet moan, his body shuddering. 

"Harder." He begged breathily, burying his face in the man's neck and taking in his scent. Seijuro proceeded to move his own face to his mate's neck, licking across his bond mark and feeling the omega clench around him.

He slowly moved further down, leaving a trail of kisses until he'd reached the other's collar bone which he bit into hard, Kisumi gasping then whining low in his throat.

The alpha then lavished his chest in kisses, nipping lightly so he wouldn't leave too many marks. He brought his hands up to cup the omega's breasts, pulling back to look and appreciate them as he squeezed the soft flesh. Kisumi's belly was now as flat as it had been before his pregnancy, but he still had the same perky breasts from when he was pregnant and he wouldn't be losing those until he stopped breast feeding. Seijuro had mentioned many a time how much he liked his new figure.

The alpha flicked his gaze up quickly, seeing the other with closed eyes, breathing heavily. He smirked to himself, leaning down and closing his lips around the omega's right nipple and sucking. He quickly felt the other tangling his fingers through his hair and giving a harsh tug, the alpha wincing slightly as he pulled away. He looked up sheepishly, already knowing what he'd done wrong.

"That's not for you Seijuro." He said sternly.

"Come on Kisu, it's not like they'll know, and you have so much." He purred, rolling his breasts in his hands.

"Seijuro, that is food, for our children, not for you." He hummed, cupping the alpha's face and seeing him pout. "If you want milk, there's some in the kitchen."

"Not the same." He mumbled, snapping his hips in frustration, making the omega swallow his words and let out a breathy moan. He began a fast pace again, Kisumi falling pliant beneath him.

"Seijuro, Seijuro, don't stop, please don't stop." He called out, wrapping his legs tightly around the man's waist, hearing him grunt in his ear.

Moments later he heard crying which turned into wailing as they both continued, Seijuro not seeming to take any note of it.

"Seijuro." Kisumi sighed, the alpha either ignoring him or not hearing him. "Seijuro stop." He grabbed the other's shoulders, seeing his head snap up, hips slowing until he was just sat inside him.

"But you just said~" He began, the omega cutting him off.

"I know, but Koji is crying." The other sighed, tracing a hand down the man's face.

"He could just be tired." The alpha replied, leaning into the touch.

"He could also be hungry or could've shit himself." The omega sighed, cocking an eyebrow. "And unless you want to sort him out, I suggest you get out of me." The alpha sighed but proceeded to push himself up, pulling himself out and kneeling back on the bed.

Kisumi got up, walking over to the two cots which were by their bed. He leaned over into the second one where the crying was coming from. He carefully picked up their youngest son, rocking him gently in his arms as he cried, hearing him begin to quieten down a little.

"How's Ichiro?" He heard Seijuro ask. He looked into the other cot, seeing their eldest son soundly asleep.

"He's still fast asleep." Kisumi muttered softly, trying not to disturb either of them any further.

He moved back to the bed, propping himself up against the head board as Koji began to cry louder again.

"Hey baby, it's okay." He hummed. "Are you hungry?" He lifted the baby's head higher, watching him turn to face his breast and successfully latch onto his nipple. "There you go sweetheart." He murmured, bringing his other hand to stroke the baby's red hair as he suckled happily. "Told you." He looked up at Seijuro as he said it, seeing the alpha pout.

The other crawled between his legs so he could lean over. One of Koji's arms held up in the air, his hand clenched in a tiny fist. Seijuro poked it with his finger, watching his balled up fist opened and he wrapped his tiny hand around the man's forefinger. The alpha's face lit up and he looked at Kisumi excitedly, seeing the omega smile, before he looked back down to his son.

"Is that better Koji?" He asked sweetly, waggling his finger slowly. "At least mummy will let you suck on his tits."

"Seijuro." He exclaimed, smacking the alpha's head lightly.

"What?" He chuckled. "He can't understand." The omega scowled, before looking back down at Koji who was staring up at him with his big purple eyes. The baby let go of his father's finger, shaking his arm before bringing it back to rest on his mother's chest.

Kisumi felt Seijuro running his hands across his thighs so gave the alpha a quick, questioning look.

"What're you doing?" He asked slowly.

"Appreciating." He murmured, squeezing the soft flesh. The omega still had what he liked to call 'padding' from his pregnancy, basically meaning his thighs and arse still had some left over fat which he hadn't been able to work off, leaving his muscles soft and squishy, not that Seijuro minded at all, it gave him more to grab onto.

Kisumi just shook his head lightly, turning his attention back to Koji. He ignored the movement of the alpha's wandering hands as he moved them underneath his knees, lifting them up then tracing his hands down the backs of his thighs. He looked up briefly, seeing Seijuro with a tilted head, wearing a pout on his face as he stared between his mate's legs.

"What?" The omega asked with a sigh.

"When are you going to get tight again?" The other replied, seeing Kisumi purse his lips.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, not too sure if the alpha was actually mindless enough to ask that.

"Your pussy, it's just been much looser, you know since~"

"Since I gave birth?" The omega interrupted. "Well what do you expect, it's never gonna be as tight as it used to, not after pushing two babies out, especially not when they've inherited your big head." Seijuro pouted again. "If you don't like it, you don't have to use it." He said, seeing the other's eyes snap up to him.

"That's not what I meant." He murmured, seeing the omega smirk. He then felt the alpha's fingers prodding and tracing around his rim.

"What're you doing now?" Kisumi sighed, Seijuro looking up at him with a dark gaze.

"You're still hard, I'm still hard." He replied suggestively. "Let's finish what we started."

"I'm still holding Koji." The omega protested.

"Well he's still feeding happily enough isn't he?" The alpha asked, seeing his mate nod. "And he doesn't know what's happening, so we might as well continue."

"I can't believe you." He sighed as the other lifted his thighs, resting them in his own hips and pressing his cock up against his hole. "You're really going to do this?"

"Of course." The other muttered. "I'm taking care of your needs as well as my own, like any good alpha should." Kisumi rolled his eyes, not even giving a response as the other pushed in; he wasn't going to give Seijuro the satisfaction of being smug.

Instead he ran his hand through Koji's hair, turning his full attention to their son, which became a little harder as Seijuro began to thrust, rocking his body with each of his movements.

"Seijuro." He warned with a gasp, his thighs squeezing against the the alpha's hips.

"Yes darling?" He grunted, grabbing at his mate's hips to pull him back against him.

"If were going to do this, you can't be that rough, you'll disturb Koji." He murmured, seeing the alpha smirk. He tilted the omega's chin up with his forefinger, the other's eyes flicking up to meet his own.

"But you always prefer it to be rough." He breathed, slotting their lips together straight after so the other couldn't reply. He kissed his omega deeply, dominating his mouth and feeling him comply, pressing eagerly back into the alpha's touch. When he pulled away the omega followed his lips, his breathing heavy as he saw Seijuro smirk. "I'll go slower for you, but just this once."

The alpha buried his face in his neck as he started with slow, long thrusts, hitting deep inside the omega, Kisumi letting out the occasional breathy moan, his breathing deepening.

"Is that good baby?" Seijuro asked lowly, kissing his neck gently and hearing his mate hum contently, his hand coming up to lace through his hair and tug gently, tipping his head to the side to encourage the other to lavish him more. Seijuro obliged willingly, Kisumi whining as he felt the alpha's teeth scraping across his skin.

He then felt one of the alpha's hands reach down to wrap around his small cock, stroking it in time with each of his thrust.

"Sei, you don't have to do that." He murmured, feeling the other nip him again, before speaking.

"It's okay, I'm close, just want to help you along." He purred, hearing the omega moan in his ear. Kisumi could in fact feel the alpha's knot pressing against his rim with every forward thrust. He whined throatily, wrapping his legs tightly around his mate's waist. 

"Please alpha, knot me." He murmured quietly, voice pitchy and desperate, hearing Seijuro let out a deep groan. "Come on Seijuro, I can feel it, you want to knot me don't you?"

"Yes baby, yes." He grunted, breathing heavily against the omega's neck in an attempt to muffle his voice. He could feel Kisumi purposefully clenching around him, his hand tracing down his back before his fingers were digging in, gripping onto the alpha tightly.

"Come on darling, I need it." The omega purred, voice sensual. "Give it to me." He wiggled his hips enticingly, hearing Seijuro groan in his ear. Kisumi tangled his fingers in the alpha's hair, pulling his head away from him until their faces were mere inches apart, breathes ghosting across each others' faces. 

They were both panting in unison as they stared at each other, noses brushing together lightly. Kisumi gasped as the alpha squeezed his hand hard around his cock, his hips twitching and hole clenching around the other who let out a low groan as he bucked his hips forwards, forcing himself all the way inside the omega as he came, knot locking the two together.

"Ah, yes." Kisumi hissed, cumming himself, mouth hanging open and eyes fluttering shut. "There baby, right there." He moaned quietly, Seijuro still breathing heavily as he nudged their foreheads together, seeing the omega's eyes open to look up him.

The alpha pressed a quick peck against his lips but as he pulled away Kisumi pushed him back in with the hand still lacing through his hair, the both of them kissing deeply until they were breathless again.

"Thank you Seijuro." The omega murmured with a sweet smile.

"I'm the one that should be thanking you." The other huffed out a laughed, pressing his face into the omega's neck again, hearing him giggle.

A small gurgling turned both of their attention to the baby still in Kisumi's hold who was staring up at them with his large eyes.

"Are you full Koji?" The omega cooed, bringing his hand to stroke through the baby's hair. Koji flailed his tiny arms, Seijuro smiling down at his son and seeing him grin back.

"That's my happy boy." The alpha chuckled, feeling Kisumi kiss him lightly on the cheek.

He turned to the omega quickly, seeing him smirking. The alpha leaned forward quickly, kissing him forcefully, feeling the other reciprocate quickly, pressing back with just as much force. They were so indulged with each other that they didn't hear the door click open slowly until someone was clearing their throat. The pair looked over quickly.

"Sorry to disturb you, I thought you'd still be asleep so I didn't want to wake you." Sousuke apologised. "Clearly I was wrong."

"Come in Sousuke." Seijuro said, watching as the butler stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "What did you want?"

"Your father has asked me to pack your things, you're both going down to his business in the capital this weekend." The other replied.

"Oh, yeah, of course, I completely forgot." The alpha hummed, looking back at his mate who pouted.

"Do you really have to go?" He whined.

"I'm sorry darling." Seijuro muttered.

"How am I going to cope with the twins without you?" He sighed.

"I'm sure Momo and Nitori would be happy to give you a hand, plus their godfather is right here." The other answered, looking over at the butler.

"Rin is here this week as well." Sousuke added, Kisumi giving him a smile.

"Okay, okay, I'm sure I'll be fine, I'll just miss you, that's all." He murmured, pulling his alpha in for another kiss.

"I'll miss you too darling." He grinned against his lips. "But it's only a few days, I'm sure you can manage."

Just then Koji began crying, kicking his legs and waving his arms, Kisumi turning his full attention to his son, trying to rock him in the one arm he held him in and hush him at the same time.

"Hey sweetheart, it's okay, shhhhh." He hummed, hearing Koji still crying. "He must be tired, I need to put him back in his cot."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Seijuro quipped, seeing his omega pout, knowing full well he couldn't move because he and his alpha were still locked together.

"Here, allow me." Sousuke offered diligently. "You two seem a little, stuck." The smirk on the butler's face indicated that his pun was fully intentional. 

He took Koji from Kisumi, cradling the baby and slowly rocking him as he walked over to his cot, his crying quietening down.

"Hush little one." He cooed as he placed Koji down into the cot, hearing his crying stop as soon as he had. "Much better."

"Thanks Sousuke." Kisumi sighed, finally resting back against the pillows.

"What kind of a godfather would I be if I couldn't even do that?" He replied with a smile. "And what kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't take care of the young masters?"

"Still a damn good one." Seijuro mused.

"You're too kind Master Seijuro." He replied, placing a hand on his own chest.

"Hey, you two, stop flirting and get to packing." Kisumi grinned, feeling Seijuro's knot beginning to deflate. His alpha smirked, bringing his hand up to his forehead and saluting, making his omega chuckled.

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Ichiro?" Momo asked playfully, his hands covering his eyes as he kneeled in front of the baby who was watching him inquisitively from his mother's lap. "There he is." He said as he uncovered his face, smiling at Ichiro who began giggling, only making Momo laugh as well.

"Easily pleased." Kisumi chuckled, stroking a hand across the baby's head.

"Who, Ichiro or Momo?" Nitori teased, from where he was sat beside the other omega, bouncing Koji in his lap, hearing Kisumi chuckle.

"Haha." Momo laughed sarcastically, pouting at his omega after. "At least you find uncle Momo funny, Ichiro." The baby just smiled at him.

"I find you funny Momo." He heard someone mutter from behind him, turning to see Rin sat on the other sofa, inspecting his nails, before looking up and smirking at the younger alpha.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." Momo sighed, standing up to face the other, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why? Because you think I'm teasing you?" Rin quipped.

"No, because I know you're teasing me." The younger retorted.

"Now now children, let's not fight." Kisumi hummed, grinning when Rin pouted at him. He started bouncing Ichiro on his lap, the baby gurgling happily, turning to stare up at his mother. "What is it Ichiro?" The baby blinked his large eyes, bringing his hand to his mouth. "Are you hungry?" He moved his son so he was cradling him, Ichiro quickly turning his head towards his breast. "I'll take that as a yes." The omega chuckled, loosening the tie on his wrap dress, pulling the material away to reveal his breast. "There you go sweetheart."

The whole room had gone silent and Kisumi knew everyone was watching as Ichiro began to suck on his nipple. Momo swallowed thickly, flopping down on the sofa next to Rin.

"How cute." Rin murmured, hearing Momo hum, then see him lick his lips. The elder alpha quirked an eyebrow, quickly grabbing the other's cheeks between his thumb and fingers, squeezing them tightly. "Just because Seijuro's not here, it doesn't mean you can ogle his omega." He muttered in a hushed tone.

"I-I wasn't." Momo muttered.

"Mm, sure thing sweetie." He hummed, finally letting go of the other, seeing him stretch his jaw. "But I know how much you like tits."

"Can you blame me?" He murmured.

"I mean, I can see the appeal." He replied slyly. "Your omega seems to have a distinct lack of them though." Momo scowled but shrugged.

"It's not like you can talk, at least Ai can grow them." The younger retorted.

"Well Sousuke's pecs are so big they're practically tits anyway." Rin mused.

"He does have a good cleavage." Momo agreed, chuckling as he saw Rin smirk.

"What can I say, I'm a lucky boy." He grinned.

"Hm, so am I." Momo sighed happily as he stared over at Nitori who was bouncing Koji in his lap and making silly faces at him, the baby giggling all the while. "He's gonna be such a good mum."

"Patience Momo." Rin tutted, patting the boy's shoulder. "One day."

"I know." He hummed. "And I can wait, I'll just have to make do with seeing him with Seijuro's children until then."

"Momo sweetheart." He heard his name being called so he looked up, seeing Kisumi walking towards him, cradling Ichiro in one arm, using his free hand to try and cover himself, although it was going somewhat unsuccessfully, the material seemingly not doing as he wanted.

"Yeah?" He asked expectantly, trying to keep his gaze off the omega's chest but finding it increasingly difficult as he came to stand before him. Rin smacked him around the back of the head, reminding the younger to keep his composure.

"Ichiro's done feeding so could you just look after him while I go to the toilet, before either of them need me again." He explained, the boy nodding dumbly, seeing the other smile at him. He placed Ichiro in his lap before rearranging his dress, heading quickly out of the room.

He was quick to make his way down the corridor and to the bathroom, not wanting to leave his children alone for too long. He sat down and expelled out a heavy sigh, letting himself relax; apart from sleeping, these toilet breaks were the only time he spent away from the twins.

He stayed sat down even after he had finished, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to stand. His head felt foggy, his whole body suddenly becoming far too hot as his stomach coiled. He rested his head in his hands, taking deep breaths in an attempt to compose himself. It didn't seem to help. He could feel his face flushing, becoming suddenly aware of all the scents that had been left behind in the room.

"Not now." He gritted, managing to stand himself upright on shaky legs. "Oh god, not now." He made a beeline for the door, trying to walk along the corridor on his wobbly legs. He leant against the wall for support, doubling over himself as he felt his thighs being covered.

The scent of an alpha caught his full attention but before he could look up he heard their voice.

"Kisumi are you okay?" They asked.

"Sousuke." He hissed before his legs gave out and he was collapsing to the floor.

"Kisumi." The other exclaimed, alarm in his voice. The next thing he felt was a hand in his shoulder shaking him gently. 

"Sousuke you have to leave, you can't be near me." He said breathily, looking up at the butler and seeing his nostrils flare.

"Your heat." He concluded. "Let me take you to your room."

"No, you can't, we don't have enough time, you need to go." The omega panted, trying to push himself to his feet.

"Just let me help you Kisumi, you can barely walk." He offered.

"No you have to go, I'll set off your rut." He insisted.

"Kisumi, I can handle a heat." The alpha brushed off his comment.

"You don't understand, my heats are strong, so strong, and they come on so quickly, you have to go, please, I can get to my room, I just need you to get Rin, he knows what to do." His voice was verging on desperate and Sousuke knew not to mess with the omega. His scent was indeed getting stronger and more intense with each passing second, the speed of which was alarming.

"Okay, I'll leave, I'll go and get Rin." He replied softly. "You just concentrate on getting to your room." The omega nodded obediently, Sousuke helping him to his feet before leaving and heading for the drawing room where he knew Rin would be.

"Rin." He said suddenly as he opened the door, catching everyone's attention. 

"Sousuke." He replied, standing from where he was seated and slowly walking over to his alpha. "What is it?" He asked as he saw the concern on the other's face

"Kisumi's heat has started, he said you knew what to do." The butler answered, seeing the younger's face sink.

"Shit." The alpha cursed, burying his face in his hands. "I suppose it is about time to be fair." He tried to reason as he looked back up again.

"What do you mean?" Sousuke asked. "He shouldn't even be going into heat should he? Isn't he on suppressants?" 

"No." Rin replied with a firm shake of his head. "He never has been, he's quite severely allergic to them."

"But, how can that be possible? Shouldn't he go into heat far more regularly if he isn't on them? But he never does." The butler questioned slowly, trying to figure out a reasonable explanation.

"His heats occur very rarely and infrequently so he's never felt the need to take them." Rin answered.

"How infrequent are we talking here?" Sousuke tried to reason, still attempting to wrap his head around the situation.

"One every two or three years." Rin replied, worrying at his lower lip.

"That's..." The elder began. "How is that possible?" Rin shrugged.

"That's why they're so strong though, like so ridiculously strong, it could set off everyone else's heats and ruts if we're not careful." He explained.

"So we just need to stay away from his room?" Sousuke confirmed.

"Yeah, otherwise we could have a frenzy on our hands." The younger answered with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, so then what do we do about Kisumi?" The butler asked.

"I'm not so sure, he seems to have forgotten that he actually has an alpha now, so I don't know why he's said I know what to do." Rin murmured, a little guiltily.

"What, did you used to help him?" The man questioned, seeing the other turn his eyes away.

"Yeah, but just with his heats." He defended. "Every other time I let him top."

"Can't he just get through it without any help? Most omegas can." Sousuke sighed, there seemed to be no easy way around this situation.

"Because it's so strong it's also very painful for him." Rin explained.

"Well couldn't we get one of the betas to help him?" He asked. Rin shook his head.

"He needs a knot, without a knot it won't be sated at all, he'll experience it full force for his entire heat." The younger alpha told him.

"It's unlikely either of them would've helped anyway, even if they knew the situation." Sousuke murmured, sighing after.

"And why's that?" Rin questioned, his brow furrowing at the remark.

"Haru wouldn't do it because it's Kisumi and Makoto wouldn't do it because he'd feel guilty about doing that when he's with Haru, especially knowing how he feels about Kisumi." The butler informed. Rin's brow remained furrowed as he blinked dumbly, trying to think of a situation that would cause such a falling out. 

"Huh? Is there drama between the staff that I didn't know about?" He then asked. "Kisumi usually tells me it all." 

"It's nothing major and it happened a good while ago anyway." The other explained, waving a hand; this wasn't a matter they needed to discuss right now. He thought for a long moment before having an idea. "Can't we wait until Seijuro gets back?"

"That's still another three days." Rin muttered.

"We could call him and explain the situation, Master Mikoshiba will surely allow him to come back then." The butler offered. Rin nodded, but he still didn't look convinced.

"I'm sure he will, but he's in the capital, he'll have to wait until the next train and even then it takes a good few hours to get back, Kisumi will already be feeling his heat's full force by then." He sighed, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck.

"Well then that means the only option is you." Sousuke said, seeing his mate freeze, eyes going wide before they flicked up to look at his face, expression as serious as ever.

"What? No, I can't, not anymore Sousuke, I'm with you." He rushed, stepping closer to the alpha.

"You said it yourself Rin, he needs a knot and he'll set every other alpha's rut off which won't bode well for when Seijuro returns." The butler tried to reason. "You can't rut, therefore you're the only option."

"But Sousuke, you~"

"I'll allow it just this once, you need to help him, he's your friend." The man insisted, placing his hands on the younger's shoulders as he spoke.

"It's pointless even saying that without having asked Seijuro anyway, I won't touch his omega unless he gives me permission." Rin replied

"We need to call him, come on." Sousuke said quickly, going to head for the door but stopping abruptly as he heard a voice.

"Wait wait wait." The two heard, turning to see Momo and Nitori both sat dumbfounded on the sofas with Ichiro and Koji still in their laps. "What do you want us to do?" The alpha asked.

"Just stay here for now, you heard what we said about not going near Kisumi." Sousuke answered.

"Yeah yeah, I got that, but what do we do with the twins?" Momo tried to clarify.

"Just look after them for now, cater to their needs." The butler replied with a shrug.

"What if they need feeding?" Nitori questioned.

"They've both been fed recently so you should be okay for now, but that's a bridge we'll just have to cross when we get to it." The man answered.

"Come on Souske, we need to hurry." Rin murmured, wrapping a hand around his alpha's bicep and tucking himself close to his side. The butler looked down at him, giving a firm nod as they left.

They both walked quickly, side by side as they made their way down the corridor.

"We can use the telephone in the servants' quarters, that way we can warn everyone else not to go upstairs." Sousuke said, leading the other down to the ground floor and through the servants' quarters until he stopped just outside the kitchen, where a phone rested atop a table. The butler made quick work of dialling a number, handing the receiver to Rin once he had.

"This should get you through to the place they're staying at." He explained, patting the younger on the back before heading into the kitchen where he found all the staff.

"Oh, Sousuke." Nagisa exclaimed from where he was leaning against a counter top by Rei. "I promise I've been working, I was just taking a little break."

The alpha looked at him pointedly, quirking an eyebrow then rolling his eyes.

"We can discuss this later Nagisa, but I'm rather busy right now." At this point he had got the attention of everyone in the room. "I need you all to stay here downstairs, Kisumi has gone into heat, which are very strong, so we don't want him setting off your heat or your rut." He gestured to Nagisa and Rei who both nodded.

"Yeah, Kisumi does have really bad heats." Makoto hummed, Sousuke seeing Haru's eyes narrow, a small scowl on his face. "If you need any help from us betas just let us know."

"That is very kind of you Makoto." Sousuke thanked, seeing the other smile.

"Hello, could I please speak to Seijuro Mikoshiba." He heard Rin's voice from outside. 

"I'm sorry sir but he's in a meeting right now, could you call back later?" The woman's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"No, I can't, please this I urgent, I must speak with him now." Rin said a little more forcefully. There was a pause from the other side of the phone but then the woman spoke up.

"Alright sir, I'll go and get him, just give me a few minutes." She said.

"Thank you." Rin murmured, not getting a reply as the other had clearly left to go and get Seijuro. A few minutes later he heard a shuffling at the other end of the phone and then a voice.

"Hello?" Seijuro said.

"Seijuro, hi." Rin replied.

"Oh, hi Rin, what is it that's so urgent?" He asked.

"Um, its Kisumi." The other answered. "He's gone into heat."

"What? Heat? Why?" He asked quickly.

"It's just that time for him." Rin replied

"But his suppressants, shouldn't they stop it right? So why?" The man sounded confused and rightly so.

"You don't know do you?" Rin sighed slowly.

"Know what?" The alpha asked urgently

"Have you ever actually seen Kisumi take any suppressants?" The other questioned.

"No." He answered bluntly.

"That's because he doesn't, he never has because he's allergic to them." Rin informed. There was a small pause before the other spoke again.

"I guess that explains why he got pregnant." The man sighed. "Why did he not tell me?"

"He probably didn't think it was important until he had a heat with you, which from your reaction I'm guessing he hasn't yet." The younger tried to reason, not wanting Seijuro to think too much into it.

"No, I figured that he wouldn't because he hasn't yet." The man sighed, clearly still confused. "Hey, why hasn't he yet, if he's not on suppressants he should have them regularly."

"He only has them every two or three years, don't ask me why, not even he knows." Rin answered. There was another pause.

"I need to be with him." The alpha said suddenly. "The next train home is this evening so I could get home by tonight, will he be okay until then?"

"I'm not so sure he can wait that long." Rin muttered. "As he has them so infrequently they are really strong when he does have them." He explained. "I don't want to worry you, but they are bad, it's painful for him and it won't stop until he gets a knot." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around suddenly, seeing Sousuke stood beside him.

"Rin just ask him what he wants us to do about Kisumi." The butler said. Rin covered the phone with his hand so Seijuro wouldn't hear their argument.

"I can't just be that blunt." He whispered.

"If you won't then I will." The other muttered, grabbing the receiver from the younger's hand.

"Sousuke." He hissed, but it was too late.

"Master Seijuro, as much as we didn't want this to be our option it is our only one with you absent." He spoke formally but abruptly. "We have alphas that could help him but they would all go into rut because his heat is so strong, all but Rin." There was silence on the other side of the phone. This lasted for several moments until Seijuro spoke again.

"So what your saying is that Rin is the only one that will be able to satisfy Kisumi's needs without going into rut." He murmured.

"Yes, because he can't rut, if you remember." Sousuke informed.

"Yes, I do seem to remember him saying that." Rin suddenly snatched the phone off Sousuke, speaking down it quickly before the other could take it back.

"Seijuro please don't feel pressured, I won't touch him without your permission." He said. There was a long pause.

"Do it." He suddenly heard the other say.

"What?" Rin squeaked.

"Rin I give you my permission to help Kisumi until I return." The other clarified.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly. "Are you absolutely positive this won't be something you'll regret?"

"I promise Rin." He said reassuringly. "But if you dare leave any marks on him." His voice had turned hard and threatening.

"I won't, I promise." Rin replied, voice small.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I trust you to look after him." Seijuro said, voice back to its normal tone.

"I will, don't worry." The younger hummed quickly. 

"Okay, goodbye." He murmured.

"Bye." Rin sighed, before putting down the phone. He turned to Sousuke who stayed silent. "Sousuke are you sure this is okay?" His voice was small and worried. The alpha gave him a soft look, pulling him in for a hug.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want you to." He murmured against his hair. "Kisumi's your friend and he's helped you numerous times, it's time you repaid the favour."

"But~"

"Ah." Sousuke interrupted. "None of that, I'll be fine, now go." Rin sighed as he stared up at his mate. He knew it was affecting the alpha, he just wasn't showing it. He leaned up, pressing their lips together forcefully, Sousuke complying eagerly.

"I love you." He murmured against the others lips when he pulled away.

"I know." The butler replied gently, tucking a strand of the younger's hair behind his ear. "Now go." 

Rin nodded, reluctantly pulling away from the other and beginning to walk down the corridor until he heard his name being called. He turned around, seeing Sousuke routing through his pocket.

"Here, take one of these." He murmured, striding towards the younger and handing him something. Rin looked down at his hand seeing that the butler had placed a black bobble there. He looked up slightly confused. "You can tie your hair up, you're going to get sweaty." Rin paused before laughing lightly, throwing himself at his alpha, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck, kissing him again.

He pulled away quickly, giving the other a smile as he tied his hair up. He went to turn but heard a different voice calling out to him.

"Rin wait." It was much softer than Sousuke's so when he turned, he wasn't surprised to find that it was Nagisa, carrying a glass of water. "Take this to Kisumi, heats are thirsty work and I don't want him getting dehydrated."

"Thank you Nagisa." He said , taking the glass from the omega and giving him a warm smile. "That's very thoughtful."

"Us omegas gotta help each other out." He replied with a shrug, giving the alpha a small wave as he headed back to the kitchen.

Rin turned on his heels, heading as quickly as possible whilst carrying the glass to Kisumi's room.

Even before he had reached the omega's room he could smell him, it was no wonder that it set off alphas' ruts when the scent was this strong and enticing. His heat was already at full force and it wouldn't be waning anytime soon. It only got stronger as he approached the room, the scent filling and invading his nostrils until it was the only thing he could smell.

His hand faltered on the handle, hesitating to enter for a moment. There would be no turning back once he entered, Kisumi would be on him like a limpet, in fact he could probably already smell the alpha outside.

He took a deep breath before entering, opening and closing the door quickly behind him. The omega's scent hit him like a slap to the face, he too was now experiencing the full force of the other's heat and it was strong.

He looked to the bed where Kisumi was lying on his front, completely naked, all his clothes strewn across the floor. His hips had been rutting against the sheets when he had entered, the omega's hand reaching behind himself so he could finger his dripping hole.

Moments after entering however, the other had stopped, his head turning to the alpha, eyes dark and glassy as he panted, nostrils flaring in an attempt to take in the alpha's scent. If Rin had been any other alpha he already would've mounted and claimed the omega, but he wasn't any alpha, he still had his control, far more than Kisumi currently did anyway.

"Alpha." He whined throatily, staring at the currently motionless man. Without a response from the other, the omega was pulling his fingers from his hole, a string of slick coming with them before breaking and dropping from his fingers which he buried in the sheets, gripping them tightly as he raised his back end up on his knees.

Rin sucked in a breath; the omega was presenting for him, his arse raised towards him as he looked at him expectantly. Despite his own preferences, he still had to admit the sight was enticing.

He hadn't realised his hands were shaking so much until he spilt a bit of water on himself, which snapped him back to reality. He moved quickly to the omega's side, seeing his gaze following him the whole time. When he stood before him, the other looked up, his mouth hanging ajar, eyelids blinking heavily.

"Kisumi, are you thirsty? You must be thirsty." He said calmly, seeing the omega's head tilt. 

"So thirsty." The other purred breathily, taking the alpha by surprise as he grabbed him by the belt loops, pulling him up against the side of the bed. He made quick work of the younger's belt, undoing his button and zip at the same pace, before tugging his trousers down around his thighs. He reached a warm hand into the alpha's underwear, wrapping his slender fingers around the other's slowly hardening cock. 

Rin let out a shaky breath, managing to place the glass down on the bedside table before he dropped it. The omega was quickly and eagerly releasing the alpha's cock, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking languidly. The younger let out a deep noise, one hand coming up to wrap in the omega's hair, noticing the other had begun touching himself again, fingers delving deep inside himself.

"Kisumi." He breathed, the omega staring up at him with those glassy eyes that told the alpha he wasn't completely sound of mind, not all there. He tried to pull away, but the omega wouldn't let him, hand coming to wrap around his cock in place of his mouth. "Kisumi." The alpha said more sternly, watching as the other buried his nose in the pubes at the base of his cock, inhaling deeply.

The alpha grabbed either side of the other's face, tilting his head up so he'd be looking at him. The omega's mouth was hanging open, tongue lolling out slightly, hand still working over the younger's cock.

"Kisumi you need to listen to me." He asserted, seeing the other blink slowly, the pace of his hand just speeding up. "You're not listening to me are you?" He gritted, squeezing his cheeks harder. The omega didn't reply, Rin rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Sorry Kisumi, but this is for your own good?" He drew one of his hands away, bringing it back quickly in a hard slap against his cheek.

He saw the omega blink quickly a few times, staring up at the alpha in shock, mouth closing, lips forming a pout.

"Rin?" He murmured softly, his expression a little hurt.

"Hey, I'm sorry." The younger hummed soothingly, stroking a thumb across his cheek. "I didn't want to do that, I just need you to listen to me for a second." Kisumi nodded slowly, suddenly looking down to where his hand was wrapped around the alpha's cock. He let go quickly, withdrawing his hand. He then looked around the room in alarm, clearly not being able to find what he was looking for.

"Where are the twins?" He asked hurriedly.

"They're fine, they're with Momo and Nitori remember? You can't look after them in this state." Rin replied gently, seeing the other nod calmly in response.

"And Seijuro?" He murmured.

"He in the capital remember? But we called him and he's getting the next train back so he can come and be with you." The younger answered. "He has asked me to care for you until then, if that's alright with you?"

"I guess that explains why you're half naked then." He replied breathily, his breaths deepening; his heat must've started taking control again. 

"Hey, you were the one that did this." Rin defended.

"Blame the heat." Kisumi retorted, seeing the younger shake his head.

"Is that a yes to me helping you?" He asked seriously, the omega nodding.

"It'll be just like old times." The other said.

"Yeah, except Seijuro is going to kill me, even if he did give me his permission." The alpha sighed, knowing that a rutting Seijuro would know no sense and all he would see was another alpha mounted on his omega.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sousuke will think of something, this can't be easy for him either and he won't want to see his precious little mate get hurt." Kisumi reasoned. He was panting now and Rin knew he didn't have long left before the omega would lose his mind again.

"We should get started." He murmured, the other nodding in agreement. The younger began stripping himself, kicking off his shoes, trousers and underwear, before undoing his tie and the button of his shirt, tossing both articles of clothing to the floor once they were undone.

"Have you grown since we last did this?" Kisumi hummed from where he was watching on the bed.

"Well yeah, it was like three years ago, I'm bound to have gotten taller."

"I didn't mean your height Rin." He giggled, seeing a sudden realisation in the younger's eyes as he looked down at his hard cock.

"Don't act surprised, you've seen it more recently than that anyway." Rin huffed.

"Oh, what, a year ago at the party?" The omega mused. "I still think it's grown since then."

"You don't have to flatter me you know, I'm going to fuck you anyway." The alpha sighed, Kisumi smirking.

"It was merely an observation." The omega defended, looking up at him innocently. Rin rolled his eyes, the omega smirking again as he watched the alpha walk around behind him and climb onto the bed so he was kneeling right behind him.

Kisumi let his face fall back onto the mattress as he felt the other tracing his rim, his fingers occasionally dipping in and out of his hole. The omega whined, his hips pressing back against the intrusion.

"You're dripping everywhere." Rin commented, pulling his fingers out, a string of slick following. It was covering the back of the omega's thighs and soaking the bed covers.

"Stop teasing." Kisumi choked out, his voice throaty and strained. It made a change from the omega being the teasing little shit; the thought made Rin smirk.

He pressed the head of his cock against the other's hole, seeing his hips begin to rock. He took a firm hold of the omega's waist in one hand, the other guiding his cock.

"Please." Kisumi whimpered with a muffled voice.

Rin looked up, seeing the omega's eyes turning glassy again, his face a nice shade of pink, mouth agape as he panted. He'd probably lose the other to his heat once he pushed in.

With on forceful snap of his hips he was fully seated inside the omega, who let out an animalistic noise, hole clenching hard around him already, back arching and nails scraping across the duvet. He was cumming. All Rin had done was push inside and it had sent the other crazy; he must've really been desperate.

The omega was trembling, breaths ragged. Rin held the other's hips firmly, feeling shakes wracking his body, legs threatening to give out beneath him. The younger stroked a gentle hand down the other's back in an attempt to relax him, trying to calm his rapid breathing.

"Shhh, hey, are you okay?" Rin murmured softly, seeing the omega look back at him. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Mm, please." Kisumi sighed, head falling back down onto the mattress. 

Rin licked his lips, starting a slow rhythm, dragging in and out of the omega. Kisumi whined throatily, quickly beginning to rock his hips forcefully back against the alpha. The younger tried to stop him, his grip tight on his hips to do so, but the omega was persistent, pushing back into his firm hold.

"More." He rasped, voice so hoarse it was almost indistinguishable as his own. Rin loosened his grip on the omega, just letting his hands follow with the movement of the other as his hips bucked back against his own. He let Kisumi work himself until he was panting, breaths ragged and laboured, fingers curling in the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. 

Once the other had exhausted himself, the alpha began to move again, this time the pace much faster, hearing the omega gasp at the first thrust, whole body quivering. His cheek was pressed into the sheets, drool pooling beneath where his mouth had lolled open, eyes glassy, gaze fixed on the wall, telling the alpha that he couldn't form a coherent thought, his mind numb from his heat.

Rin helped by spreading the omega's legs wider so he could hit deeper inside with each roll of his hips. Kisumi finally responded, his back arching, letting out a breathy moan into the bed as the alpha slammed against his prostate.

"Fuck." He cried out, biting into the pillow that he had now wrapped his arms around and was clinging to like a lifeline.

"Oh, did you like it there?" Rin teased, slowing his hips, only pushing in a small amount with little force so his cock was just rubbing against his prostate.

"Ngh, please." He sobbed desperately.

"I'm not hearing a yes." The alpha smirked. Kisumi felt like he was being tortured, the other so close to giving him what he wanted but not quite close enough.

"Yes, please, it felt so good." He whined, voice high-pitched and breathy.

"There's a good boy." The alpha cooed, one hand running up his side as he forcefully snapped his hips, sending the omega into a flurry of wanton moans, hips jerking sporadically as his whole body twitched; he was cumming again.

Rin looked beneath the omega, seeing cum coating the sheets, some already dried, telling him that Kisumi had already got off several times before he had even arrived.

The alpha didn't let up this time, instead deciding to fuck the omega through his orgasm, which offered an amazing response from the other. His eyes rolled back, breath catching in his throat, Rin having to keep a firm hold on him as his body jerked and spasmed against him.

When the omega finally settled again, he leant over, planting his hands on either side of the other's body. He bucked his hips roughly, Kisumi limp beneath him.

The alpha was groaning lowly, pressing his forehead between the omega's shoulder blades. When he lifted his head he saw Kisumi doing the same, turning it to try and look at him. In this way his neck was presented, making the alpha growl deeply. He couldn't go anywhere near his neck, it would be too tempting and the last thing he wanted was for Seijuro to become more agitated and enraged before he was even back.

He pressed a strong hand against the back of the omega's neck, forcing his face back down into the mattress so he wouldn't do anything stupid. He felt Kisumi shake at the treatment, a moan vibrating low in his throat as he was forced into submission.

Rin wrapped his other arm around the elder's middle, pressing their bodies closer together as he rutted frantically into the other's willing hole. His arm moved up slowly, stopping as he felt the omega's breasts gently slapping against him with each rock of his body.

The alpha bit at his lip, tentatively reaching his hand up and grasping the round flesh, digging his fingers in softly and squeezing. Kisumi moaned breathily, wiggling his hips against the other man in silent encouragement.

Rin took the hint, taking his nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching, rubbing and pulling at the hardened nub until the elder was sobbing, his back arching away from him and down towards the bed. He then felt the nub begin to leak, Kisumi wailing then whining desperately.

He needed more, Rin knew that, and the closer he could get himself to knotting the omega, the better.

He pulled out suddenly, Kisumi groaning in annoyance and collapsing down onto the bed when Rin let go of his hips, legs too weak to hold up his own weight. He was quickly being flipped onto his back by the other, staring up at him hazily.

He felt the alpha's hands running down the backs of his thighs, willingly letting the other spread his legs. Rin looked up at him with a heated gaze, seeing the omega gulp thickly as they locked eyes.

He leaned down, not breaking eye contact as he kissed across the insides of the other's thighs, hearing him whine impatiently. He slowly worked his way to the omega's dripping hole, getting a waft of his strong scent. 

He let his tongue slip out, teasing around the other's rim before pushing in, seeing his body keening against the mattress, hands coming down to wrap in his hair and tug desperately. The response was so nice as the alpha moved his tongue, that he was sure the other might cum again.

However, he pulled away before the other had a chance to do so, the omega's hold on his hair surprisingly strong. Despite this, Rin was still able to move up and take the entirety of the omega's small cock in his mouth.

He felt the other's entire body tense, before his hips jerked upwards and he squeaked, legs coming to wrap around the back of his neck to keep him in place, thighs squeezing tightly on either side of his head as he came down the alpha's throat, Rin swallowing it all expertly.

Kisumi's legs were trembling as the alpha slowly removed them from around himself, peering up at the other's face, his eyes having slipped shut and lips parted as he expelled shaky breaths, body now completely limp against the bed.

Rin took this as his opportunity, spreading the omega's legs again and pressing the head of his cock against the other's hole. He pushed in swiftly, hearing a small gasp resonate from the body sprawled out before him.

He let the elder's thighs rest upon his hips, hands gently holding his hips as he began to steadily thrust, allowing the omega to catch his breath again before he went faster.

He only began to pick up the pace when Kisumi was whining needily again, begging the alpha desperately.

"Please alpha, please, faster." He panted, locking his ankles behind Rin and pushing his heels into the other's arse to try and get him to go faster.

"Alright, just calm down." He grunted. The alpha let his head fall forward, letting out a deep groan as he obeyed the other, hips thrusting rapidly. He felt the omega yet again tangling his fingers in his hair, pulling some of it loose from the bobble.

A sudden tug caught the younger's attention, his gaze quickly snapping up to see the omega staring at him. His eyes flicked down quickly to the other's chest, watching his breasts jiggle with each movement.

The sight was enticing, and it made Rin understand Momo's obsession. He dipped his head, reaching a hand up at the same time to cup the omega's breast, mouth closing carefully around his nipple.

He felt the other's chest rise with a gasp, hands tangling in his hair as he began to suck. Moments after, a sweet taste was flooding the alpha's taste buds, a hum bubbling in his throat as he swallowed.

He pulled back, licking his lips then delving down to wrap his lips around the other nipple, pinching the previous one at the same time as sucking the other. Kisumi wailed, hips rising up off the bed so they were pressed against the alpha's, which were still thrusting deeply inside him.

The omega was trembling uncontrollably beneath him, tugging desperately at his hair; it must've been too much for his over sensitive body so Rin obligingly pulled back with his mouth still full of the elder's milk.

Kisumi's mouth was left hanging open as he panted and moaned. The alpha leaned down quickly, pressing their lips together and letting the creamy liquid flow into the omega's mouth. He felt the other tense, then twitch, all his muscles spasming in unison, insides squeezing and gripping the younger oh so tightly as he came.

Rin moved back, panting himself as he looked down to the omega's small cock which twitched. The alpha looked down  in confusion, there was no cum covering the elder's stomach or dripping from his slit and that's when he realised, the omega had a dry orgasm. This was something alphas rarely ever experienced.

He wrapped his hand around the other's small cock, his fist nearly enveloping the entire shaft as he pumped it slowly. Kisumi was wriggling in his grip, hips trying to shift away from his touch. Rin wouldn't let go though, thumb teasing across the slit.

"Has your little omega cock run out?" He asked teasingly, seeing the other blink slowly at him. "You came dry, how about you let me see that again?"

Kisumi whined as the alpha's hand sped up, grip alternating with each flick of his wrist, timing each thrust of his hips so that the omega would get double the sensation.

The elder cried out, hands grabbing at the pillow above his head desperately. Rin brought his free hand to his mouth, licking a fat strip up his palm before spitting into it and bring it down to replace his other hand on the omega's cock, taking in the high-pitched moan that resonated from the other.

He let the replaced hand travel up Kisumi's body until it was back on his chest, cupping and squeezing his breast, then pinching at his nipple until it was leaking, small streams of milk squirting from the nub and splattering across his own body.

Rin felt the omega's cock twitch in his hand so he looked down quickly, seeing the other go stiff, his cock convulsing as he buck his hips up into the younger's closed fist, nothing coming out of it again.

"How sweet." The alpha cooed, the other giving him a bleary-eyed stare. "Are you running out of energy?" He asked with a grin. "I know something that'll get you interested again; do you want my knot?"

He pressed his hips forwards and the omega could feel the distinct sensation of the alpha's knot pressing against his rim. It had formed when Kisumi had cum, the other had squeezed him so tightly again.

The elder seemed to get a new lease of life, his energy increasing as he bucked his hips back against the younger, trying to get the swollen skin to breach his hole.

"Please." He whined throatily, hands grabbing at the alpha's wrists from where his hands were now firmly planted on either side of omega's head so he could drive in deep and hard with each thrust, a loud slap resounding through the room each time their skin connected. 

Rin was groaning himself now, the other's insides clamping hard around him and the way he produced more slick with each thrust only aided the movement in and out, enveloping his cock in a tight heat.

"God, Kisumi, your pussy is so tight, so wet for my knot." He grunted, watching as the omega's lips parted to speak but a moan escaped instead.

"Yes, please alpha, want it so bad, need it." He eventually managed to pant.

"Oh, I can tell sweetie." He relied breathlessly. The next buck of his hips had the omega screaming, head tipped back and eyes squeezed shut, back arching towards him. He was so ridiculously tight around him.

"Fuck." Rin shouted, gritting his teeth quickly after. All the sensations that had had him ticking over had finally all come together and he was cumming hard, knot quickly popping and invading the omega's hole, stretching it obscenely, which left the elder choking for breath at the sensation of being filled.

Kisumi's eyes rolled back, jaw going slack as his body convulsed and twitch against the other. His mind went blank; all he could see was white and the it all turned black.

 

*******************

 

"Kisumi, hey, Kisumi." He heard a light voice calling out to him, then a small tap on his cheek which brought him out of it, his eyes cracking open slowly. "Oh thank god, you're waking up."

He blinked a few times in the light, his eyes trying to adjust before a figure was above him and blocking it out.

"Rin?" He asked groggily, bringing one hand up to rub his head. "What happened?"

"You passed out." The alpha replied gently, keeping his tone hushed.

"Ugh, for how long?" He muttered.

"Only about five minutes." Rin reassured. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." He huffed. His head felt so groggy.

"Well, how's your heat at least?" He questioned softly.

"I should be alright for a bit, thanks." The omega hummed.

"Well that's good because I'm not quite ready to go again." Rin murmured. Kisumi shifted his hips, wincing at the sensation.

"Are you still knotting me?" He asked, lifting his head and seeing that they were indeed still locked together. The alpha looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, I've not cum that hard since the first time Sousuke let me fuck him." He puffed. "Oh and that time when he made me cum so hard I got it in my own mouth."

"Too much information." Kisumi giggled, reaching a hand up and squeezing the younger's cheeks to get him to stop talking.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Oh wait a sec." He exclaimed, leaning over and placing a hand next to the omega's head, his other hand reaching over to the bedside table. "Here." He brought the glass of water to other's lips, helping him to drink it. Kisumi swallowed it all quickly. "Wow, you really were thirsty huh?"

"Tell Nagisa I said thank you." He hummed.

"Huh?"

"Well I know you didn't think to bring this for me." Kisumi teased.

"One, that's rude and two, you're one hundred percent right." Rin chuckled, placing the cup back down then sitting back on his knees, placing his hands on the top of the omega's thighs. He could feel his knot finally beginning to deflate so he eased himself out, hearing Kisumi whimper quietly. "Alright, why don't you get some rest before your heat flares up again."

The omega lay back, watching Rin sit on the bead with his back to him. He rolled onto his side, reaching a hand out and tracing a finger down his spine. 

"Hey Rin." He murmured quietly, catching the alpha's attention, the younger looking back over his shoulder. "Thanks." He gave the other a small smile. "I know this can't be easy for you, it must've been a hard decision, I'm really grateful, to Sousuke as well."

Rin's gaze softened as he leaned over, embracing the omega in a hug.

"Don't worry about it, you'd do the same for me." He murmured in his ear.

"Mm, you know I would, you're a fine piece of ass." He chuckled as he rolled them over so Rin was lying on his back and he was on top of him. He could hear the omega panting again, chest rising and falling rapidly against his own. "Think I'm going to have to postpone that rest, I hope you're ready for round two, because I'm raring to go. Think you're up to it?" He purred, sitting up on the younger's hips, pressing his hands to his toned stomach as he started grinding back against his cock. He could now see that Kisumi was hard again, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

Rin grinned, reaching round to grip the omega's arse, before sitting up quickly, flipping the elder onto his back so he was slotted in between his legs.

"You know I am."


	3. Chapter 3

The kitchen was quiet, the only sound the ticking of the clock and the deep breaths coming from Sousuke. The butler had stayed up late into the evening, waiting for the return of Seijuro.

By now he had fallen asleep on the chair he had at the table, face planted in an open book. He had been trying to distract himself from his own thoughts as all he could think about was Rin, Rin upstairs with Kisumi, doing Kisumi. Despite him saying it was fine, the mental images were plaguing him.

The sudden shrill sound of a bell had him starting awake, looking up quickly to the wall where all the bells hung. He quickly realised it was the front door. He then checked the clock, it was nearly twelve. Seijuro.

He pushed himself up quickly, rushing through the halls of the servant's quarters and into the main hall, racing to the front door which he threw open abruptly.

Outside was a tired looking Seijuro, his clothes drenched from the rain which had apparently begun when he fell asleep.

"Master Seijuro, you're back." He sighed, stepping to the side to let him in.

"It's been a tough trip Sousuke and I've had a very long day." He murmured, rubbing a hand across his face once he had placed his bag on the floor, the butler quickly shutting the door and helping him take off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. "Where's Kisumi? Is he in our room?"

Before he had even finished asking the question he was striding towards the staircase. Sousuke's eyes widened in realisation, so he chased after him, grabbing the other forcefully by the wrist and turning him around.

"Seijuro, wait, you can't go up there yet." He exclaimed. The man's brow furrowed.

"Why not?" He asked lowly.

"Rin's still in there." The other answered.

"So you really expect me to just stand around down here while another alpha is fucking my omega through his heat." He said frustratedly.

"I'm not expecting you to, I'm telling you to, what do you think is going to happen if you go up there huh?" He retorted.

"But~"

"But nothing, all you'll do is attack him and you know he'd be no match against you, I won't let you hurt him." The butler chided.

"Sousuke." He growled defiantly.

"You think this is easy for me, we're in the same position here, like hell I want Rin in there either but there was no other way." He asserted, letting out a deep sigh after. "This is just as hard for me as it is for you, I'm sorry that I spoke out of turn Master Seijuro, but you have to understand."

"I do Sousuke, but this is extremely frustrating, you understand, this is all I've been thinking about on the way back." He sighed.

"Of course, and we won't keep you waiting much longer, we just need to get Rin out of there." He replied bluntly.

"Well then." The other murmured expectantly.

"Ah yes, I just need to go and get Makoto or Haru." He answered. "If you would accompany me."

"Why?" The younger questioned sceptically. 

"I don't trust you alone." He murmured

"Fair enough." Seijuro sighed lowly, following after the butler as he headed towards the servant's quarters.

They eventually stopped outside a door, which Sousuke knocked on hurriedly, seeing the other cross his arms across his chest.

"Be patient, they're probably asleep, it is late." He muttered quietly so as not to disturb the other staff. A minute or so later the door was creaking open slowly, Makoto's face peering around the side.

"Oh, Sousuke." He said in a hushed tone. "And Master Seijuro, glad to see you got back safely."

"Thank you Makoto." The younger alpha hummed.

"Makoto, I was just wondering if I could ask you a favour." Sousuke requested.

"Sure." The beta smiled, opening up the door further, revealing that all he was wearing were a pair of long pyjama bottoms. He was tall and toned, shoulders broad and muscular. If Sousuke didn't know he were a beta he would've mistaken him for an alpha, although his sweet and caring temperament also gave it away.

"Could you go and inform Rin that Master Seijuro has returned?" He asked, seeing the other nod. The butler had another sudden thought. "Also could you get the twins, they're with Momo and Nitori, and take them to Kisumi so they can feed."

"Of course Sousuke." The beta replied mellowly. "Could you just wait for me to make myself a little more decent?"

"No time." Seijuro grunted in reply. Makoto looked a little taken aback but wouldn't say anything against his master. Instead he grabbed his dressing gown off the peg on the back of the door, pulling it on quickly before looking back into the room. The other two also looked, seeing Haru curled up snuggly on the bed, nose buried in the duvet.

"I won't be long Haru." He murmured gently, hearing a sleepy hum from the other. He closed the door softly behind him as he exited, following after the other two who had already begun to make their way back to the entrance way.

"Momo and Nitori should still be in the drawing room and Rin and Kisumi are in Master Seijuro's bedroom." Sousuke informed.

"I'll be as quick as I can." The other replied as he made his way towards the staircase. He was quick to get to the drawing room, opening the door slowly and peering in, seeing Nitori sat, cradling the twins in either arm, Momo lying, presumably asleep on the other sofa. "Hey." He murmured quietly, catching the maid's attention.

"Oh, Makoto, hi." Nitori replied, watching as the other made his way into the room.

"Master Seijuro is back." He informed. "I just need to take the twins with me, so Kisumi can feed them and I can get Rin."

"Oh, of course." The omega exclaimed, standing up and moving towards him, first handing Ichiro to him and making sure the baby was settled before gently placing Koji in his other arm. "Be careful with them."

"Don't worry Nitori, I won't let anything happen to them." He cooed, glancing down at the twins who both looked so small in his arms. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Don't worry, one of us will be awake when you get back, hopefully not me, I've covered two of his shifts now because I didn't have the heart to wake him up." The maid sighed, looking over at his alpha.

"You need to rest as well Nitori, don't feel bad." The beta replied gently, giving the other a warm smile as he headed for the door.

He walked slower this time, trying his hardest to not disturb either of the babies. Ichiro was asleep, whilst Koji was staring up at him. Makoto looked down and caught his eye, smiling at the baby who grinned back up at him.

"Are we going to see mummy, Koji?" He cooed, the younger giggling and gurgling. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you sweetheart?" He made his way to Master Seijuro's room, finding he had a problem when he got to the door. With his hands full of the twins, he couldn't push the handle down. He struggled for a few moments, before managing to push it open with his elbow.

He hadn't really thought about what he'd see when he entered the room, but the smell brought him to a realisation before he had even cast his gaze towards the bed.

When he finally did, he saw that Rin was looking back at him, a little shocked but far more composed than the omega beneath him, who was whining at him desperately.

"Makoto?" The alpha questioned, cocking his head.

"Sorry for disturb you Master Rin, but the twins need feeding." He apologised. "Oh, also Master Seijuro has returned." The younger's eyes widened and he could see the fear in them. "Don't worry, he won't be coming up here until your gone, I was also sent to come and get you."

"Okay, thank you Makoto." He sighed, turning back to the omega.

"Kisumi, snap out of it, you've got to feed your children." He murmured, leaning over and placing his hands either side of the other's head. He lightly slapped the omega's cheek, Kisumi reached up and pulling the alpha down on top of him. "Kisumi." The younger exclaimed, pulling himself away and wrestling the other to the mattress.

Rin eased his cock out of the omega, still holding him down. This only made Kisumi whine louder. The sudden sound of crying seemed to snap him out of it though, as he quietened down upon hearing the other noise. He blinked quickly, looking over to Makoto who was holding the twins.

"My babies." He murmured. "Please bring them to me." The beta nodded quickly, walking over as Rin moved off the omega, allowing him to sit up.

Makoto handed both of them to the other, watching as they began to feed, Kisumi sighing softly.

"Who knew that all you needed to snap out of it was your mother's instinct." Rin huffed, picking his clothes up off the floor and beginning to redress.

"Thank you Makoto." Kisumi smiled, ignoring Rin's comment.

"I'm just doing what I'm told." He replied politely.

"Oh god, Seijuro wasn't rude to you was he?" The omega sighed.

"No no, he was just a little rushed is all." The chef answered.

"I guess I'd better not keep him waiting too long then." Kisumi tutted as he watched the twins feeding. "He's probably all riled up." This only made Rin grown in worry.

"He's gonna kill me." The younger muttered.

"He is not." Kisumi sighed. "He gave you his permission."

"Still." The alpha murmured.

"Sousuke is downstairs with Master Seijuro right now." Makoto imputed.

"See Rin, he won't let anything happen to you." Kisumi persuaded. The younger still looked unsure. "It looks like they're both done." He said after a few more minutes, giving each of the twins a kiss in the forehead. "Be good boys for Momo and Nitori." He handed both of them back to Makoto, the man carrying them carefully. "Thank you Makoto, sorry I disturbed your evening."

"No worries Kisumi, anything for a friend." He smiled. "Master Rin, if you would also like to accompany me."

"Ah, yeah, of course." He murmured, leaning over quickly to place a kiss on the omega's forehead before he left. "Don't wear yourself out too much." He grinned.

"I won't." Kisumi chuckled, watching the alpha begin to head towards the door. "And Rin." The younger turned to look at him. "Thanks, again."

"No problem." He smiled, giving the other a small wave as he left, shutting the door firmly behind him.

He followed Makoto back towards the staircase, noting that the other continued past them.

"Makoto?" He asked quickly.

"Sorry Master Rin." He apologised when he turned around and was yet to have informed the younger. "You go on ahead, I'm just going to bring the twins back to Momo and Nitori."

Rin nodded but was even more apprehensive now than before without a second line of defence, not that a beta, even one as large as Makoto, would be any match for an alpha.

He only realised how disheveled he look as he begun descending the stairs, his hair mused and pulled out of the bobble, his shirt creased from being on the floor for the past few hours, his top few buttons undone and his bowtie just hanging around his neck.

Rin only dared look up when he got to the bottom of the staircase, his heart pounding in his chest. He saw both of the alphas waiting in the hall, Seijuro with his arms folded across his chest, eyes staring daggers at the younger. This didn't make him feel any better about the situation.

He slowly moved towards Sousuke, keeping his gaze firmly fixed away from Seijuro. With each occasional glance, however, he noticed that the other's nostrils were flaring, eyes narrowing. He must've been able to smell Kisumi and his heat all over him.

His next movement was quick and sudden, catching the younger alpha off guard. It seemed that Sousuke had been paying much closer attention, however, as he got in between the other two alphas, grabbing Master Seijuro and tackling him into submission, pining him to the floor.

"Sousuke." The younger growled, still trying to fight against the butler.

"I told you not to touch him, didn't I?" The other asserted, voice low. 

"Kisumi's scent is all over him." He rumbled, finally giving up trying to fight against the stronger alpha.

"You gave him your permission." Sousuke retorted.

"It doesn't mean I like it." The other exclaimed, trying to lash out again.

"Well neither do I, but you don't see me acting like an idiot." The butler gritted. Rin was surprised, Sousuke usually never spoke to his masters so bluntly and informally.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that and get off me this instant." Seijuro practically roared. Rin was getting a little worried for his alpha now.

"Make me." Sousuke bit, seeing Seijuro suddenly look dumbfounded, it's not like he could do a lot in a position like this. Instead he just growled deeply at the man. The other let out a deep sigh. "Now, stop messing around and go and take care of your omega, he needs you." That seemed to flip the younger's switch. He was suddenly remembering that Kisumi was upstairs waiting for him.

"Fine." Seijuro grunted, looking sheepishly away from butler. Sousuke slowly got off the other, offering him his hand which the younger took, the butler pulling him to his feet.

"I'm sorry Master Seijuro." He apologised, bowing to the other.

"It's fine Sousuke, you're just protecting your mate, I would do the same." The other replied. "And I'm sorry Rin."

"No worries Seijuro." He murmured from where he stood, partially behind Sousuke. With that the alpha left, heading quickly up the stairs and towards his bedroom. "That was scary." Rin sighed with relief that the other was now gone. "Thanks for protecting me Sousuke." He placed a hand on his he man's shoulder, the other quickly grabbing his wrist, before promptly dragging him towards the servant's quarters. "Sousuke?" He questioned in confusion, still getting no response from the man.

The elder finally stopped when he reached his room, pushing Rin up against the door forcefully and pressing his body against him, burying his face in the younger's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Seijuro was right." The alpha grumbled, kissing at the heated skin. "You're covered in Kisumi's scent." Rin knew that wouldn't sit well with his alpha, he wanted his mate smelling only of him.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked coyly, hearing the other grunt, nipping firmly at his neck. Rin let out a whine, tipping his head back as he felt Sousuke reaching for the handle.

They stumbled into the room together, the elder kicking the door shut behind them and smashing their lips together. Rin let out a muffled moan of surprise, following the other's movement, reaching up to remove the butler's blazer, letting it drop to the floor in a heap. 

They both began to undo the buttons on each other's shirts, the kiss becoming messy and heated. Their shirts and bow ties were quickly discarded as well, Rin suddenly feeling himself being pushed back up against the door. The younger just barely registered Sousuke removing his own lower half, leaving him completely nude for his eyes.

"You're mine Rin." He mumbled deeply against his mate's lips, forcing them together moments after. The elder's hands were on him, his chest, then his stomach, then his hips, pressing them against the door. His lips moved to his neck and then his collarbone, then further down to his chest, tongue laving across his stomach.

By now the other alpha had dropped to his knees, hands having moved to his mate's button and zipper, which he was quickly undoing. 

"I hope you've got enough energy for another round big boy." He murmured hotly, staring up at the younger with an intense gaze. He tugged at Rin's trousers, pulling them down around his thighs, leaning forward and mouthing at his cock through his underwear.

The younger managed to step out of his trousers, Sousuke desperately pulling at his underwear, lips wrapping around the tip of his cock, head bobbing swiftly.

"You're really eager aren't you?" Rin huffed, wrapping a hand in the man's hair.

"And you're really not." The other quipped. The younger was still only half hard.

"My body is tired, okay Sousuke?" He murmured. "I'm sorry, you can still use me though, since you're so excited." Sousuke grunted, that answer wasn't going to cut it.

"How many times did you knot him?" He asked gruffly, standing back up so he could say it against the shell of his mate's ear.

"Um, I-I~" Rin stuttered.

"How many Rin?" The alpha asked a little more forcefully, hearing the younger gulp.

"Four." He replied abruptly.

"Four?" Sousuke repeated slowly. "Well, then I want you to knot me just as many." It took a few moments to process what the other had said.

"Sousuke?" He questioned, watching his mate turn and walk over to the bed, positioning himself on all fours, before dropping his shoulders down onto the mattress and reaching behind himself, spreading his cheeks for the other alpha.

Rin gulped again, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. It reminded him of the way Kisumi was presenting for him earlier, only better, much, much better. He saw the other turn his face to look at him.

"Well that got your attention." He grinned, staring at Rin's now fully hard cock.

"Y-you want me to~?" He stammered.

"Yeah." Sousuke smirked. "Who else?" Rin moved over slowly, discarding his underwear on the way.

"And you're sure you don't want me to bottom?" He asked slowly.

"Of course I'm sure." He purred, eyes darkening as he stared at his mate. "We don't do it this way around enough."

"I'm going to pass out if any more blood goes to me cock." The younger whined, hands coming to smooth across the other's arse, before spreading his cheeks wide. "Worth it." He then murmured to himself, pressing the tip of his pointer finger against his hole. "It's been a while hasn't it Sousuke?" He mused, circling his finger around the other's rim, watching it flutter in response.

"Hm, well usually I don't get a say, because someone is begging for my cock before we've even started." The elder quipped, snark evident in his voice.

"Should you really be speaking to me in that tone when I'm in charge." Rin said with a small smirk, slipping one finger past the tight ring of muscle, feeling the other tighten up instantly.

"I don't think it matters." Sousuke replied calmly just a few moments later, having composed himself from the sudden intrusion. "Even when you top, you're never fully in charge."

Was the elder questioning his authority? Or was he just challenging him, pushing him just that little further so that his mate really wouldn't think twice about holding back on him. A smart move on his part, Rin thought, and even though it'd only taken him a moment to figure out, he knew he was still going to fall for the bait.

"Is that so?" He hummed curiously, pulling his single digit out of the butler and bringing two up to his mouth instead so he could suck languidly on them, sufficiently coating them in his saliva before returning them to the other alpha's waiting hole.

They slipped in relatively easily and Rin relished the slight hitch in the elder's breath as he spread his fingers inside him, opening up his hole. He then curled them expertly, hearing his mate let out a small, surprised moan, which he quickly allowed to dissipate.

"You like that Sousuke?" He grinned, pressing against the same spot again, feeling the elder tighten around him, muscles twitching. Rin knew the other was trying his hardest to stay silent and composed, despite this being his request, he was rarely used to being the submissive alpha. The younger couldn't help but smirk. "You're going to have to tell me sweetheart."

"Yes alpha, I like it." He purred sensually. Rin gulped thickly, feeling his stomach coil at tone of his mate's voice.

"God, you're a treat." He hummed, pulling his fingers out, preparing to press a third back in.

"Wait, I don't need another, you'll fit." The butler exclaimed suddenly.

"Are you sure?" The younger murmured unsurely

"Positive." Sousuke answered.

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted by that." He pondered slowly.

"You want me tight don't you?" Sousuke asked, looking back over his shoulder. Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Then take my advice."

"Yes alpha." He blurted out unconsciously, going wide-eyes as he realised the slip up he had made. He saw his mate biting his lip, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Shut up." Rin whined.

"Remember your role Rin." He chuckled, watching as the other rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying I'm just not used to this." He grumbled, holding onto the alpha's hips and kneeling one knee on the bed. Sousuke shook his head, turning back to face the wall as he felt the younger's curious fingers delving by his hole, spreading him open for his eyes to see.

The elder let himself relax, letting out a deep sigh as he rested his cheek against the duvet.

Rin himself huffed as he pressed his fingers deeper, getting little noise from his partner. Sousuke had never been the most responsive when in this position, which was one of the reasons why Rin preferred bottoming, that and the coiling heat it caused in his stomach whenever his alpha dominated him.

Part of him wished Sousuke would at least pretend to be enjoying himself, but at the same time it made it all the more sweeter when he did get a genuine response, oh so sweet, just like the noises he made.

Upon that thought a small whine left Sousuke's parted lips, sending a small tingle through the whole of Rin's body, a grin spreading coyly across his face.

"What was that Sousuke?" He teased, a slight laugh escaping his mouth as well. There was no response from the butler as there so rarely was when Rin had the upper hand, so the younger tried for a noise again.

He was rewarded quickly, with a sound resembling a muffled groan and he had to bite his lip to stop himself making another quick remark. Instead, he let out a breath to compose himself and quickly remember his role.

His left hand gripped the elder's hip tightly, his right hand plunging as deeply as he could, hearing his mate suck in a quick breath before breathing it out again deeply. Rin licked his lips, repeating his motion, getting a low, rumbling groan in return.

"There's a good boy Sousuke, moan for your alpha." He purred, removing his fingers, placing his hand back on his partner's hip. He took his cock in his hand, pressing the head against the other's hole.

After a few moments of pause he heard Sousuke speak up. "What're you waiting for?" He hummed, and although Rin wasn't fully sure, he thought he heard a hint of smugness in the other's tone.

"You're going to beg for it." The younger stated, matter of factly, without much vigour. His mates head turned slowly to look back at him, a brow arching towards his hairline.

"Am I now?" He questioned, the smallest of smirks, almost unnoticeable, gracing his lips, but Rin saw it and it made him clench his jaw.

"Yes." He retorted, his voice a little barking. The smirk in Sousuke's face only grew.

"Make me." He said lightly, tilting his head slightly. Rin was taken aback by the comment to say the least, his cheeks flushing red. The matter of fact was that Sousuke doesn't beg.

As his alpha turned his head away a small pout appeared on the younger's face, a pout which turned to a frown and then a scowl. He could feel a slight anger burning inside of him, his blood running red hot.

He dug his nails in purposefully; he knew he hadn't cut them in a while and that the pressure he was applying would hurt his mate, leaving marks behind on his skin. His marks on his mate, his alpha, who he would make submit to him.

The light gasp from Sousuke at the pressure was all the reaction he needed for that anger to turn into burning lust, need, want.

With a growl Rin bucked his hips forward, burying himself inside of the other, hearing a sudden shocked moan.

"Don't worry darling, you'll be begging soon enough." He said gruffly, seeing a visible shiver run down his mate's spine. He accentuated his point with the slam of his hips into his mate, his whole body rocking before him.

"Fuck." Sousuke's voice came out sharp and quick. That was it, all restraints Rin had, had just been broken and he couldn't hold back.

He continued, pace quick, slamming himself into his alpha, fingers gripping mercilessly into his hips, pulling the other back against him with each forward thrust.

He could hear his alpha panting beneath him and he knew he was getting there, it wouldn't be long until the other was at his mercy. He pounded into him repeatedly, Sousuke's breaths getting gradually deeper and more laboured. A sudden moan made a heat coil in Rin's stomach, a growl passing his lips. He leaned forward, grabbing his mate's shoulder to pull him up off the bed and onto his hands and knees.

"Wha-?" Sousuke began but was interrupted by his own cry as Rin bit into the back of his neck, those sharp teeth digging in.

The elder's eyes slid shut forcefully, his mouth falling open, broken moans falling past his lips. Rin grinned smugly, finally releasing the other's neck from his grip.

"Are you ready to do as I ask now?" He murmured gruffly by his ear, hips gradually slowing. He felt his partner push back against him, so he nipped at his ear, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes alpha." Sousuke whined, voice higher than his usual deep tone. Rin hummed but still did not move, he was waiting for the butler to make his next move. He looked back over his shoulder at him frustratedly, seeing the small sly smile that adorned his mate's lips. "Please alpha."

"You're going to have to try a little harder than that." Rin teased, grin wide on his face. "I've just been listening to Kisumi begging so beautifully."

That set his alpha of, he heard the deep rumble coming from the other's throat and fully expected him to whip around and change their positions in a second, pounding him mercilessly for saying bringing that up. Instead he got a very different reaction. Sousuke's eyes were wide and begging and small frown upon his lips.

"You prefer that other omega to me?" He whimpered and Rin had never heard him use that voice before. He knew the other was putting it on purposefully, but it made him feel bad all the same. "But alpha, don't I make you feel good? Your cock always makes me feel good."

There was something innocent yet alluring and lustful in his tone and it made Rin's blood run hot, oh so hot.

"Show me how much you want it then." He growled, determined not to brake character.

"Oh I'll show you alright." He said coyly, quickly pulling away from the other and turning to face him. Rin's head tilted in confusion.

"What're you doing?" He asked cautiously. He of course got no reply, Sousuke instead grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

"Showing you." He breath, lowering himself down quickly, taking all of his mate. 

"You can't even fully let me be the alpha even when you want me to be huh?" Rin mused, seeing the other smirk slightly as he began to rise and fall, his muscles taught with the movement.

"I think you've been doing enough of the work today, let me take care of it." Sousuke replied breathily, licking his dry lips quickly. Rin could see that his eyes were dark, his cock hard and red. The younger let out a groan, watching his mate impale himself over and over.

"Fuck, Rin." He moaned, eyes slipping shut and mouth falling open. "Feels so good alpha."

Rin grunted, grabbing the elder's ass, placing his feet flat onto the bed so he could thrust up into his partner. He wasn't going to let him take control again that easily.

He bucked his hips forcefully, Sousuke falling forward, managing to catch himself before he completely fell on top of the other, planting his hands either side of the younger's head. Rin gritted his teeth, beginning to thrust rapidly, watching as his mate bit hard into his lower lip, eyes fluttering and rolling back.

"You fucking deserve this don't you." He grunted, a harsh slap resounding throughout the room, Sousuke feeling a stinging against his arse. At the same time Rin leaded up, latching his teeth onto his alpha's neck, biting on his bond mark. Sousuke keened above him, letting out a high pitched moan, something that rarely fell from his mouth. "That's it baby, purr for me."

Rin knew the marks he left on the other's skin would be dark, much like the ones he left on his usually. He nosed gently at his mate's bond mark, hearing him choke out a broken moan. Rin himself let out a guttural groan, unable to restrain himself from biting down, drawing a breathing string of moans from the other, feeling his hips twitching against his own.

When he finally pulled away he noticed Sousuke's hand moving rapidly over his own cock. Rin grabbed his fist quickly, the other, slowly looking up to meet his intense gaze. 

"Nu uh, you're going to come from my cock." He asserted, removing his tight grip and watching the elder drop his hand quickly.

"Yes alpha, sorry alpha." He murmured, never faltering in his now quick rise and fall. Rin could already see the dark marks blooming on his mate's skin, a few beads of sweat rolling slowly from his forehead.

His alpha was beautiful, toned muscles across every inch of his body, deep ocean blue eyes and a face, that at this point was surprisingly angelic. He knew he was close.

"Please alpha, can I cum?" Sousuke asked first, making Rin let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you deserve it?" Rin questioned, thrusting quicker, he might've asked the question but he already knew the answer.

"Yes alpha, please, I can't hold it, your cocks making me feel so good." He whined in response, Rin feeling his cock jump.

"Okay then sweetheart, you can cum since you've been such a good boy." He cooed. It didn't take long, Sousuke had obviously been worked up all night, just waiting for his mate to return.

Sousuke came with a cry, painting the other's chest, clamping hard around him. Rin groaned deeply, hearing his partner still panting rapidly.

"Fuck." He grunted, fingers digging tightly into the other's hips as he gave one final hard thrust before his knot was popping, filling the other up.

Sousuke leaned down, pressing their lips together gently. Rin felt his body relax, going limp below the heavier body. He was exhausted, well and truly knackered out.

"Do you mind if we leave it there for tonight Sousuke?" He asked hesitantly. "As much as I'd love to go another three rounds, I don't think I can feel my cock anymore."

"It's fine." Sousuke replied, letting out a small laugh. "Guess you'll just have to owe me."

The elder flopped down next him on the bed once his knot had gone down, which didn't take long, he was already spent from his previous activities. Sousuke grabbed some tissue, cleaning himself and his mate, before climbing back into bed beside him.

Rin's eyes were already half closed as Sousuke pulled the duvet over him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and letting the younger snuggle into his side.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Exhausted." The other murmured, looking up at him through heavy eyelids. "I should give you more credit, it's hard always being the top."

"You should've been an omega." The elder mused, running a hand through his mate's hair.

"No." He muttered sleepily. "Because then I wouldn't get to be with you."

Sousuke felt his heart flutter as he smiled down gently at the other. He really was one lucky man.


End file.
